The present invention relates to screw hole plugs, and more particularly to a plug adapted for installation within a limited depth screw hole through a nonplanar surface.
Many structural elements, such as moldings, have screw holes. Typically, the screw holes are formed before the screws are inserted and include a countersink creating a shoulder. The head of a screw seats against the shoulder and is recessed below the molding surface. Such screw holes are unsightly and aesthetically unattractive. The screw holes interrupt the smooth flow of the exposed surface.
One prior approach to reducing the unsightliness of screw holes is to make the countersunk portion of the screw hole as shallow as possible. However, these reduced depth screw holes have defied prior attempts to create a screw hole plug suitable for installation therein.